Addict
by Leon the self absorbed
Summary: This is the tale of different addictions. Warnings: Character death, own character, shonen ai. Complete!
1. Peach

I do not own the characters from SSBM...thank you.

This will have shonen ai and character death. Sad to say but it's true...this story is not intended for youth under the age of high school.

"Talk"

'Thought'

(monologue)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see a school and some people walking in the halls we focus on one person, it seems to be a teen at least 16 years old, and she has long blonde hair and is wearing a blue tube top and a pink skirt. She has fair skin this girls name is Peach.

We see a random person walk up to her, "Peach! I can't make the Latin club meeting tonight. Will you run the meeting?"

Peach blinked as she turns away from her open locker, "I don't know, I..."

The person interrupts her smiling, "Everybody says you'll be president next year. You can sue the practice."

Peach blushed, "But..."

The person starts to walk off, "Thanks, Peachie."

Peach stared off in the direction the student went, "But..." We see a lady approach her, her name tag says Mrs. Kent the assistant principle, "Peach, I need that list of student council numbers by eight in the morning."

Peach blinked, "I'll get it too you Mrs. Kent." Mrs. Kent nods and starts to walk off as yet another person walks up to Peach.

"Come on Peach. Honor Society meeting." The person says as Peach shakes her head, "My teacher said I could get the info from somebody, besides I have Student advisory committee right now." The girl walks down the hallway as Peach turns back to her locker looking quite frustrated, 'Student council, Latin club, Physics...where is that stupid advisory folder."

Peach sighed as she goes to school we hear her voice over the past few days.

(Days were getting shorter-like every minute had fewer seconds in it...It was at least 2:30 in the morning before I got to bed. Then I started to get up earlier and earlier, I couldn't keep up the pace.)

We see peach in the bathroom as a girl enters it looking at her and feeling pity for her after she told her the whole story.

The girl turned out to be a pusher and smiled as she produced a bottle of pills and held the bottle to Peach, "There's nothing in these pills but caffeine. They call 'em Turkeys."

Peach blinked hesitant at first, "Caffeine? Nothing else?" The pusher nodded, "Just caffeine with extra caffeine." Pusher exits the restroom.

(The Turkeys worked for awhile. Then I got to taking more and more of them and it still wasn't enough.)

The pusher enters the restroom again and grins talking to Peach, "Try these." Peach grabs quite a number of pills from the bottle as the pusher shakes her head, "Hey, easy! Pop that many and you're dead...These are the real things 'browns' amphetamines. Just take two."

Peach blinked as she put some back, "They look just like the Turkeys..."

The pusher grinned, "The morgues are full of people who thought of that..." The pusher leaves.

(Those two uppers lasted me all morning. I could do everything. I thought I found the answer...Except that in a week I had to do two in the morning and two in the afternoon and in the evening, And even though I could get to bed earlier, I was so hyped up that I couldn't sleep.

Then I found downers...I did uppers all day, then Valium at night to calm me down. Then I won an election!

The uppers went up even more-and Valium wasn't downer enough. I started to do red jackets, yellows or blue birds-barbiturates. Life turned into an elevator that was going a thousand miles an hour both ways at once and always a heartbeat from crashing.

One morning even the browns couldn't get me going. I had just enough mind left to see I had to quit. But I didn't tell anybody. I thought I could get myself out of it.)

We see that Peach is at home in her bed as her mother appears off camera. "You're sick Peach?" She sounded rather surprised as Peach nodded weakly, her mother then took on a worried tone, "Why don't I stay home and take you to the doctor...?" Peach shakes her head, "I'll be alright mom." Her mother sighs, "Are you sure?" Peach nods, "See you at five thirty then." The mother then exits.

(So mom went to work and I quit the pills. The browns wore off about ten o'clock. I got scared. I nearly popped some bennies, but I stopped myself.

By noon I had the shakes. I tried to rest but my stomach was churning and I got sick four or five times. I'd drift off to sleep but then hallucinate and wake up gasping. The shakes got worse. I thought maybe I'd feel better if I got dressed, so I got out of bed. -pause-

But as I tried to walk, the shakes turned into convulsions. I gashed my face open on my dresser as I hit it falling.

The convulsions finally let up a little and I tried to reach the phone to call for help but I couldn't move. My muscles wouldn't respond.

Then I felt my body slowing down. I actually felt it happen. My skin got cold and damp. The convulsions didn't come so often but I felt my heart slowing down. It was still slowing down when my watch read two o'clock.

And when it read three.

And four...

I never saw it read five.)

--------------------------------------------

Autopsy Report: Dr. Mario

Peach Toadstool

Site of Death: 883 Wilman Circle

Death due to respiratory arrest and subsequent brain death. Probable drug overdose. Traces of Amphetamines and barbiturates in bloodstream.


	2. Luigi & Link

Read on fellow viewers. Don't own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see an airport and a gate.

(The thing Link and I used to do was to get a supply of quay and go out to this little airport and watch the planes take off.

We'd sit by the car outside the fence at the end of the runway and just watch them go. After a few 'ludes, those things seemed to just hang in the air, moving so slow that you could count the rivets in 'em.

The 'ludes got us numb or weird sometimes and Link almost went crazy a couple of times when he thought the planes were coming towards us. But we just kept doing them.

We were luding a while one day and there was no action on the runway so we drove over to the hangars.

They were working on a big twin engine plane. These huge propellers on each engine were spinning so fast you couldn't see the tips.

We had a couple of quays left so we popped 'em. When that 'lude took hold, those propellers seemed to slow down more and more until they were barely moving, like two ceiling fans in an old movie.

All of a sudden link said...)

Link has a dreamy look on his face as he stares at the engine, "Luigi...I bet you I can walk right through those propellers."

Luigi grinned, "Oh yeah...Well I can too..."

(The propellers were still going full speed and ten feet high when we walked into them.)

It cuts to them each taking a step towards the engine.

(Link lived two days. I lasted three...in enough pain to last a thousand life times.)

---------------------------------------

Autopsy Report: Dr. Mario II

Luigi & Link

Site of Death: Intensive Care Unit

Death due to multiple lacerations, internal hemorrhage, near-decapitation by airplane propeller. Methaqualone present in bloodstream.


	3. Samus

Still don't own...so don't sue! P You won't get much anyway as I'm poor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see a huge crowd of people and some music coming from a stage it seems to be a rock concert then an announcer speaks into the microphone.

"Ok! Put your hands together for Samus...Star...and Quasar!"

We hear the fans cheering even more as someone rushes onstage wearing a full length black cape with a hood.

She starts to play as her voice comes up over the crowd and the music as she sings.

(We played to 90,000 in Hyrule, 95,000 in Pop Star, and 100,000 in Flat Zone. Every place we hit we cracked at least 80,000. Our second album hit the stores the opening day of the tour and it went gold by noon. The first album was still number one and our new single topped the charts by Friday.

We were hot and we were loving it.

R&A Magazine interviewer asked me what it was like having 100,000 people say "I love you!" at the same time. You see there's this song I do where I shout "Hey!" and they shout hey back. Man, you ought to feel 100,000 people screaming hey at you. You can hear it above the stage monitors even above Bowser's solos, this enormous wall of love.

And you can't do without the preparations either-the blade, the mirror, and that beautiful candy. I spread out those lines before a show and for two hours there's no one in this world but me. Then when it's over I gather up my freebase kit and I heat that stuff and smoke it till it hits. It hits good. -now sounding a bit odd-

Somebody's always trying to drag me though, telling me I'm trashing my mind and killing myself. Or telling me about somebody that coke killed. Like when one of our roadies named Pikachu got so gone on the stuff that he fell under the sound truck wheels in Brinstar.

Well I'm telling you her mind has been rotted for months-but the docs tried to blame that on the coke. -sighs-

Anyway I don't have time to think about that I got a show to do.)

We see her clean up and exit through a door as we hear cheering and some music.


	4. Kirby & Pichu

Back again! Four chapters in one night...take that baby! P I do not own so don't sue...all you'll get is air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see a short guy about 4'3" he looks to be about 15 years old he has pink hair and tan skin he looks up ready to tell his story.

(The moment they told my dad he had a baby son on the way he started to write my Olympic gold medal speech...But I disappointed him from the very start. This other guy at his office had a baby girl named Zelda almost at the same time I was born. He and dad had a standing bet of $5 for who would do what first. Dad lost $45 when that girl crawled, walked, said her first word, said her first sentence, said her second word, cut her first tooth, cut her second tooth, ran, and hopped on one foot before I did.

He made it an even $50 when she won her first race...it was against me.

Dad could barely handle it when I cried through ever sport I did.)

We see his dad enter the scene talking to Zelda's father, "You know...I just don't get it Richard"

Richard looked at the man, "Don't get what Meta Night?"

Meta Night just sighed, "I was first string all the way...MVP in college football three years. Five Gold medals for marathon and wrestling. What's the matter with my son Kirby? There's got to be talent someplace in there."

(But it didn't look like there was any ability any place. Then I got to be fifteen and Dad decided I just needed to beef up so he brought me to a gym.)

Meta Night turns to Kirby, "They've got a super weight training program here. Something you could hopefully succeed at...good luck."

(I don't know if I turned a corner or if it was my age but as soon as I started on those weights, It felt exactly right for me.

I was doing some benchpressing one afternoon when this cute guy came over to watch me...He was tall and had an athletic build, he had dark blonde hair with black bangs and he had the most charming smile. It turns out this guy was named Pichu...such a nice name...)

Pichu smiles as he watches Kirby work out, "You're doing good...how long you've been at it?"

Kirby blushed, "A couple of weeks..."

Pichu sighed, "Hang in there. You'll get definition after a while..."

Kirby smiled, "Thanks."

Pichu then leered at me, "Of course you CAN rush things a bit."

Kirby shook his head, "No thanks...no muscles in a pill for me."

Pichu sighed, "Fine then...but if you ever change your mind I'll be around." He then leaned down and kissed me on the cheek as I blushed.

(In another week I hit a standstill. I couldn't pump anymore and I wasn't getting any definition. Worse, I didn't have the endurance to work out as long as I wanted too. Then I met Pichu again.)

Pichu looks at Kirby, "How's it going cutie?" Kirby blushed, "Great..."

Pichu's face then held a skeptical look, "Really? How much more are you doing than yesterday?"

Kirby blinked, "Umm...I forget..."

Pichu sighed, "Come on-I never knew a lifter who couldn't tell you what he's done. You're frozen up."

Pichu glared, "It's coming."

Pichu sighed, "If you want to wait..." Takes out a couple of pills, "Come on cutie try some..."

Kirby looked at Pichu, "Listen..." He then froze and stared at the pills, "They'll get me past this?"

Pichu smiled, "They'll sail you past this. See you tomorrow."

(So I met steroids...At first I didn't feel any different but after a few days I was lifting the lights out of that gym. In two weeks I was ready to make a big cross over on the weights. As soon as I got to the gym I went over to the bench. I'd been pressing 185 easy so I started working up to it. 115-135-155-185 no problem. So I set 200. I looked over to see Pichu watching me with a smile as he nodded so I lifted, it went up like nothing. So I popped another pill. I was set.

I loaded 125 pounds on each side and lay down on the bench. I grabbed the bar. My heart raced, I was about to do something that would make dad proud of me. I pushed 250 up, I started down.

Then the power in my arms shattered. My elbows collapsed. I saw the weight and the bar coming but it was too late to get out of the way!

Pichu ran over.

The bar smashed into my neck, and kept pushing until it nearly touched the bench. Then it just rocked there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autopsy Report: Dr. Mario

Kirby Night- Male 15 years

Site of Death: Nolan's Mall Health Club

Death due to cardio-pulmonary arrest. Secondary crush injury and tracheal laceration caused by falling weight bar.


End file.
